


Stay Strong

by ren (renegadewriter)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Prime
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Speedwriting Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renegadewriter/pseuds/ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus pounders if he is really good enough, a friend's words the only thing that keep him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Strong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_speedwriting community on LJ for the advent calendar challenge. Day was the 13th of December.
> 
> Prompt: Strength

_"Why do they follow you?"_

_"Because I am strong."_

_".. I thought your_ words _were strong."_

_"Words mean nothing if you do not act upon them. Pretty words can catch bots’ attention, but if you’re too weak to carry your ideals out, no one will follow you. Remember that Orion."_

_  
_

**000000000000000**

**  
**

How long since he had heard that? Optimus sighed, looking down from the railing he was leaning on at the mechs running around far below, unworried and trusting that he, Optimus Prime, would keep them safe.  

He had never wanted to become Prime. Not that he wasn’t honored. But he did not deem himself worthy of such title, such _power._

Primes were strong, both in words and action. Their mere presence inspired bots to do their will, and yet, they were all at war, death hanging over them like a mantle, his words covered by the echos of screams and wails. 

He was not strong, had never been.

 

**00000000000**

**  
**

_The young data clerk leaned on the edge of his seat, optics locked on the mech sitting lazily across from him, systems quiet so his audios would not miss a word that was spoken._

_“The world is changing, Orion. The council will fall and a new leader will raise from its ashes.” Megatronus said. “But the new era will not follow just anyone. There will be unrest and chaos, as always happens when there is such a dramatic change in their lives, which is why this leader must be firm, his strength a testament that such a position was rightfully earned. He must not falter, and always,_ always _stay strong.”_

_Orion nodded._

_  
_

**0000000000000**

 

When he had been chosen by the Matrix, everyone had expected him to raise to power already being all wise and full of strength.  When they saw him, mechs and femmes saluted him with such respect, almost as if he had already won them the war, or had done some other incredible feat worthy of legend. 

He felt like a fraud, like he had cheated them out of something important. But the words of his mentor, his friend rang through his processor. 

_Stay strong._

Optimus realized what leadership was when scared, confused, and lost optics had looked up at him for guidance in the first hours of war. He hadn't had the spark to tell them he was just as scared, hadn't had the spark to walk away.   
  
 _Stay strong._  
  
How had such magnificent words turned into a curse? 

**fin  
**


End file.
